


For Days of Auld Lang Syne My Dear

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Series: Cornflowers and Mocha [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles receives his first kiss from Erik Lehnsherr on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Days of Auld Lang Syne My Dear

The noise surrounding Charles rose to a deafening pitch but it all was drowned out by the rushing of blood in his ears. The entire bar could have caught on fire in the moment after the television with the fuzzy picture showed the ball dropping in Times Square for all Charles cared in that moment. He had an armful of Erik Lehnsherr, the maddeningly handsome English major that had frequented the café he worked in and had wormed his way into Charles’ heart.

As the crowd had drunkenly counted down from ten, Charles feeling very alone though he was surrounded by people, he had felt Erik’s presence return to his side. He turned, catching Erik’s eyes in the light from the neon Budweiser sign on the wall and Charles’s insides had done a song-and-dance of their own accord. As the din rose to ear-bleeding levels, all patrons screaming ‘Happy New Year’ and toasting each other, Erik’s hand had pulled Charles close before Erik tugged him into a kiss deep enough to make Charles drop the party horn in his hand.

Kissing Erik was very much like what he expected it to be, but so much more. The short stubble of Erik’s beard scratched against his chin, his lips pressing against Charles’s roughly as his tongue probed gently into Charles’s mouth.

As they pulled away, Charles chasing after those perfect lips, Erik panting slightly, Erik leant down and whispered “Happy New Years, Charles,” into Charles’s ear.

Charles squeaked out a ‘Happy New Year’ in return and Erik huffed out a laugh, looking at Charles as if he didn’t quite know what to do now he had kissed him.

But that was alright. Charles twined their fingers together, a thrill running through him at the feeling of Erik linking their fingers. “Come home with me?” Charles questioned, feeling his stomach turn into lead.

Erik just smiled, nodding. “Nothing would make me happier, _hase_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same 'verse as 'Cornflowers and Mocha', which at the time of this posting is not yet finished and therefore has not been posted yet.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, I know it was short, and why are they at a university pub on New Year's Chelsea? Well, all will be explained in due time. For now, just have some fluff.


End file.
